


build you up then I take you down

by chaoticisms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticisms/pseuds/chaoticisms
Summary: everyone needs their release, Melinda just happens to find it in Phil.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	build you up then I take you down

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Get You" by Daniel Caesar ft Kali Uchis (also my inspiration for the story)

Melinda hated the silent game.

Silence learns to be her solitude, her confidant. She carries the trait, like an old friend, but even she needs a release. She’s competitive, so she bites her tongue. Even if a moan desperately attempts to crawl out of her mouth. 

Phil pins her wrists above her head and presses her body into the bed with his own and whispers "quiet" along her ear, his mouth opening just below, kissing down to the underside of her jaw. She chokes out a gasp and arches and somehow remembers to glare with his erection pressed against her thigh and her own need still strong between her legs.

Fitz and Simmons are arguing down the hall, Skye is quite possibly emptying the cabinets and throwing their contents at the walls for all the noise she's making, and she's almost positive Tripp is around here somewhere. There might be music playing, or it might be the television in the living room on too loud.

She could probably scream and it would blend into the cacophony of sheer noise.

Except they've got paper-thin walls in the Bus and Fitz would know his boss's voice and Ward would recognize the sounds she makes if he was in his own room if he listened closely enough.

So she bites down hard on the inside of her cheek when he catches her nipple with his teeth and scratches her nails along his scalp when he kisses her. She can still taste herself faintly on his lips, and she grinds up against him, letting her hands move from his head down to span his shoulders, muscles flexing underneath taut skin.

"Just – " she exhales and he nips at her bottom lip in retaliation, the rest of her sentence finishing against his mouth. The general idea is still there though, and she bends at the knee, wrapping her legs around his waist and changing up their angle, bringing them into dangerously close contact.

Almost where she wants him.

"Phil – "

He raises an eyebrow. She moves against him more, seeking out the friction she so badly desires. He doesn't give an inch and she's starting to get that he means business.

She sighs and gives him some approximation of a nod in response. She'll play the game. And she'll win it this time too.

His hand slides down to her hip then, the other one wrapping around his cock, and he guides himself into her as soundlessly as possible. He grunts and she sucks in too much air when he starts moving inside of her but she doubts either of them are as loud as she hears them, judging by the way she can hear her heartbeat, her breathing erratic and too heavy, echoing in her ears.

Something in her stomach flutters when he teases her clit with his thumb, sliding in and out of her in a steady, easy rhythm that comes with time and familiarity. She spreads her legs wider and digs her fingers into his bicep, his back, as she shifts her hips, meets his movements.

There's a moan that she loses control of somewhere in there, with his face buried in her neck, but he seems to notice less and less with each thrust.

When she comes, she arches against him and her head almost collides with the headboard; when he comes his fingers bite into her hip, leaving a bruise that's going to sting tomorrow. He goes soft inside of her, pulls out while she's still coming down, and his landing on the bed, flat on his back, is punctuated by a sudden burst of feminine laughter from the kitchen. Simmons stops shrieking long enough to ask "what was that?" at roughly the same time Fitz curses, their voices intermingled.

Outside of his room, everything's falling apart, and there's a sinking feeling in her bones.

"What – "

"Shh," he whispers and they listen to footfalls disappear down the hall, two sets, and she just doesn't want to know. She wants to hold onto the feel of skin slick against skin for just a little longer.

"Okay," she settles on, pulling the sheets up around her chest. Something falls to the floor, displaced by the movement, and she thinks it might be her bra.

Behind her, he stretches out alongside her body, wrapping an arm around her waist, and she can't think of anything to say even if she wanted to.


End file.
